Watching Over them
by the-br0ken-clock
Summary: In the first chapter this story takes place during the prequel trilogy but in the second chapter it takes place in the original trilogy.
1. AnakinObiWan

AN: Ok this story is just a small one-shot, it really isn't anything special. I'm putting my other stories on hold, just forget the stupid story Stupid Fads at The Jedi Temple cause like I said it's stupid so yeah.

As he stood in the fields of darkness, he looked down and saw his apprentice and grand-apprentice yelling and arguing.

'Typical', he thought.

'Those two couldn't stop bickering to save their lives, and with Master Windu around, that means they'll probably soon be here with me in the force'

Suddenly the screaming stopped, replaced by a master and padawan hugging and the force ghost smiled.

"But at least they'll always be there for each other, I'll be sure of it"

AN: Ok so what did ya think? Do you know who I'm talking about? I think that I'll actually do another chapter, so in the next one, I'll tell you it was. Thank you for taking your time in reading my small insignificant story.  
Reviews are always awesome to get, so please give your feedback including who you thought I was talking about. 


	2. LukeAnakin

Hi peoples, here's a new chapter, YAY! So, here some shout outs:

Horseygirl96:

Thank you so much! You rock, you were the first one to review this story! Your stories are awesome especially Force Twins, you guys should go read it and review it, it's a amazing story. So again, thank you so much for reviewing this story and my other stories as well, you made my crappy days turn around, good on ya!

Other Authors:Thank you, I get inspirations sometimes by different stories, of course I don't copy ideas, other stories simply help my brain generate their own ideas. Once again, thank you.

OH AND BY THE WAY, HORSHEYGIRL96 WAS RIGHT, IT WAS ANAKIN AND OBI-WAN ARGUING WITH QUIGON WATCHING WHILE BEING ONE WITH THE FORCE, GREAT GUESS!

ON WITH THE STORY:

Luke looked down at crippled Darth Vader, crying with tears of infinite depression. Could his father really die? Would he really leave him after all of their progress and newly formed love? It seemed like they've known each other since he was born, like Darth Vader, no, Anakin raised him.

Now that Vader had turned his mind back into the hopeful and gleaming light, he deserved respect, which including being called his true name. Luke couldn't help but form a glowing smile of humble pride created by his dad's battling his overwhelming dark side….and winning.

He realized he had to let go, inside he knew and it absolutely impaired him knowing his beloved one was dying right before him. Luke couldn't take it, he broke down sobbing his agonized soul out. Soon Luke felt a gloved hand caress his face, drying his salty tears and reducing his heart break. Confounded, he looked up to see his near death father, comforting him…..him, Luke should be comforting Anakin not the other way around, after all Luke wasn't the one about to perish. Yet, it seemed like Anakin didn't care, heck, he even looked…..happy. Grinning, they both diffused into a colossal bear hug laughing with mirth to simply be in this blissful moment.

Of course, happiness doesn't last forever and soon, Anakin was gone. Gone, with the force. Gone with his friends. Gone with his brother like master, his wife, and his other loved ones. Most importantly, gone without Luke.

Despair should've filled him, yet, it didn't. He only felt love and peace, all he needed to feel.

Sighing, he slowly stood, and decided to head back to find an escape pod. When he found one, he hopped in and exploded off to the ground. Reaching his destination, he jumped out, only to be tackled by Leia, while Han simply chortled and said, "Hey kid, about time you got back".

Leia got up to smack his arm, but instead kissed him and asked Luke, "What happened to Vader?"

"He's gone, destroyed by Anakin Skywalker, the true Chosen One"

No one dared to argue.

They knew what Luke meant, they all sobbed together.

(Yes even the esteemed egotistic Han Solo cried, but years later, he'll deny everything.)

Years Later

Luke couldn't believe it, he simply couldn't believe it. He, Luke Skywalker, was about to marry the beautiful and strong Mara Jade, he was awed and nervous at the same time. Looking into her brilliant forest green eyes, he listened to the priest and exclaimed, "I do", without a single hesitation, for none was needed.

As Mara, his beloved, stated her agreement, he felt like a million new things, a new life and hopeful life ahead of him. The two smiled and kissed in the graceful moonlight, casting it's malicious light onto the alluring lake beside them.

Only one thing was missing, sure Leia, Han, R2-D2, C-3PO, and several other friends were here but someone drastically important was missing. He knew who, yet he also knew he could do nothing of his absence, it was too late.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his cracked heart, he beamed for he was wedded to someone he truly loved and cared for, and that was enough.

Or so he told himself, he lied to himself to coax the darkness out of his soul, to relax himself.

Cheers filled the atmosphere which pulled Luke out of his reverie and forced him into a state of extreme intense focus for this one thing, he would concentrate on this and only this, nothing else.

But as he casually looked around, he caught a glimpse of a glowing figure, blue light casting its self around. Full of curiosity brimmed him, he waltzed over to the mysterious figure.

But when he saw who it was, he rubbed his eyes to make sure they didn't deceive him, for there stood his father, smile and all.

This man looked a lot different, dark blue eyes, looking almost green, and curly golden brown hair, cascading to his muscular shoulders. He seemed to be in his early 20s, and very giddy for one who was dead.

It was then that Luke realized the true love of a father, it was not cold, it was not bitter, it was not foolish, only loyal and sweet.

Luke understood, he was not alone, he always had a hero, it just happened to be his father, the Hero With No Fear.

But, he was much more than that, not just a simple icon but a well loved man who lost himself, yet was found once more. He was a loving and caring father, brother, and husband.

He was also a talented JedI Knight who deserved the eloquent place he was in. Most importantly, he was the guardian of Luke's light, if he went out, Luke's very soul would die, forever tied to the man he called his father.

AN: I'm sorry if that sucked but I didn't even write a rough draft, I just typed it on the computer. So I hope you enjoyed it.

You read it, so why can't you review it?

PEACE!


End file.
